highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Smokefall
❝ Remember that as long as you can see those stars, we are under the same sky; and we'll always be here for you❞ — Scorchtail to the kits when they were stargazing on the night they were taken to Thunderclan :Smokefall is a and all white tom with gray splashes all over him. He has folded ears and clear blue eyes with gray paws too. He never remembered much of his kithood but he was taken to Thunderclan by Archfall at 2 moons with his siblings to be raised by Archfall and partially by Vanilladove(Chamomilepaw then) in the nursery. Though later on, he is taken back to Windclan where he reunites with his friends, Rosepaw and their parents. :Smokefall is quiet at most times, usually after an argument or meeting someone new. He's thoughtful, thinking about others before himself and thinking before speaking, there's lots of reasons why he's thoughtful. Smokefall can't stand up for himself and depends on his siblings to speak for him when he's in a tough situation. :Smokefall now resides in WindClan as a warrior with his friends and family. 'Appearance' Heritage: Scottish Fold(from his mother) x Moggy(from his mother) x Manx(from his father) Description: Smokefall is a white tom kit with gray patches, making it look like smoke. He has blue eyes and odd folded ears like his mother and a long tail unlike his father. Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (#4D4D4D) : = Eyes (#63A4FF) : = Nose (#FEADF6) : = Tongue (#C59AB9) : = Pawpads (#C59AB9) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) Voice: tbd Scent: Smokefall smells like mixed herbs and flowers Gait: tbd 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Thoughtful -' Smokefall is very thoughtful of others and always thinking about things. * '''+ Positive Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''± Quiet -''' Smokefall never speaks for good and for bad. He's always quiet, rarely speaks, often depending on Rosekit to speak for him. * '''± Nervous -''' Smokefall is always nervous * '''− Can't speak up -''' Adding to his quiet trait, Smokefall can't speak up for himself. He just lets others take advantage of him. * '''− Negative Trait 2 -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Mossball **Smokefall really likes playing mossball with his friends and family. *Small things **Smokefall really likes small things like flowers. *His friends and family **He loves hanging out with them, especially Sleepymeadow and Pheasantpaw 'Dislikes' *Thunderclan **Its all explained below 'Goals' *Become a leader **Smokekfall always joked to others about being a leader one day. If he achieves this goal, he'll bring peace to all 5 clans. *Avenge Archfall's death **After learning of Archfall's death by Nightstar, he vows to one day avenge him. 'Fears' *Losing the ones he loves **wah *Thunderclan **The cats there are mean, except maybe Carnationpaw. *Nightstar **Now that he has 9 lives, he's scared of facing him again and having to fight him. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: WindClan, Thunderclan Cats Involved: Littlerock, Scorchtail, Rosekit, Koikit, Spiderkit Age Range: 0-6 moons green leaf *Smokekit and his siblings are born with Wasp being the oldest and Rose the second oldest. *He is introduced to his "father" Scorchtail and his mother Littlerock. *He and Rosekit meet Koikit who is later "adopted" by Scorchtail without Littlerock knowing. Koikit, Rosekit and Smokekit all become best friends. *Smokekit and his siblings spend some family time with their parents out in Windclan territory. **Littlerock takes Waspkit, Smokekit and Tinykit to Thunderclan to be raised by his biological father. *Smokekit wakes up inside the Thunderclan nursery and the first cat he sees is Chamomilefrost **He thinks he is on an adventure and that Rosekit, Littlerock and Scorchtail would come back to pick him and his brother and sister up to be taken back to Windclan. *Everyone including Nightrunner and Sparkbite start noticing something different about the new kits and Smokekit wonders why. Chamomilepaw encourages him and his siblings to stay in the nursery until they are apprentices. *Smokekit finds out he can eat prey and is excited! *Chamomilepaw explains to Smokekit and his siblings on why she is leaving the clan. **Nightrunner sends a patrol to chase Oakpaw and Chamomilepaw off the territory. *Rowanpaw returns from a gathering and pushes Waspkit and Smokekit. This causes Smokekit not being able to speak up for himself. **Nightrunner finds out about the kits' background from said gathering and quickly goes back to Thunderclan to order Archfall to take his kits back. He refuses so Nightrunner chases them off himself. **Archfall and Nightrunner fight at the windclan territory where Archfall is killed and Nightrunner is severely wounded but lives. **Scorchtail finds the kits in the undergrowth they were hiding in. He brings them back to Windclan's nursery and vows to protect them with his life. *Cloverdapple dies in her sleep in the nursery with Lichenkit. **Koikit, Pheasantkit,and Smokekit all think that she is sleeping and having a very good dream. **A small vigil is held for Cloverdapple and Bearnose who got injured and died days before. *One of Thunderclan's warriors, Badgermist, is killed on Windclan territory and Windclan gets the blame for it. *Thunderclan raids Windclan. **Nightrunner BARGES in and Smokekit screams, being deathly terrified of him now calling him Meanrunner. *Thunderclan attacks Windclan. **Nightrunner decides to force his way into the nursery injuring and almost killing Leapkit, Birchkit, Curlykit and Sandlily. Leapkit and Curlykit barely survives with blinded eyes and a broken rib. Birchkit is severely injured from being beat up. **Thunderclan wins at the cost of many warriors wounded and seeking aid from their ally, Riverclan. *The kits receives flowers from the warriors and Spiderkit teaches Smokekit and Rosekit how to make a flower crown. *Smokekit meets two unnamed kits who were brought in by Weaselbite. **Their names are Grizzlykit and Peachkit. *Grizzlykit finds a scary bug that also scares Smokekit **Spiderkit explains that it won't hurt so Rosekit comes to save the day! **Smokekit takes a liking to the bug and plays with it while Spiderkit shows off his grass friendship bracelets. **Spiderkit yells at Smokekit about how he can't be a leader if he's scared of a harmless bug, Rosekit is there as well. **Smokekit gets scared, saying how Spiderkit was so similar to Nightrunner when he would yell too. **Spiderkit apologizes, Smokekit and Rosekit forgive him. *Birchkit dies from Nightrunner's brutal attack that happened many many moons ago. **Spiderkit is saddened by this but all of KitClan comfort each other. *KitClan can't wait to be apprentices! 'Apprenticehood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved:'''Archfall(cameo), Pheasantpaw, Spiderpaw, Tinypaw, Wasppaw, Littlerock, Scorchtail, Koipaw, Grizzlypaw, Peachpaw, Pansyfoot '''Age Range: 6-12 moons *KitClan is promoted to ApprenticeClan *Scorchtail spends a small family time with his kits, asking them about their new mentors *Smokepaw asks Scorchtail about why Rosepaw stayed in Thunderclan as a very young kit, but he doesn't know. *In an attempt to get some real answers, he remembers about Archfall, his biological father in Thunderclan, and goes over to the peak, hoping to meet him there. **Spiderpaw follows him and Smokepaw explains to him about why he wen to to the peak on his own. **Snailshine and Opossumpaw appears and Smokepaw is kinda happy to see the Thunderclan senior warrior. **Snailshine threatens to bring Nightrunner if Spiderpaw and Smokepaw don't get off their side of the peak. **At the mention of Nightrunner, Smokepaw abandons Spiderpaw at the peak and ends up in Windclan territory where he comes across Pheasantpaw, Dom, and a rogue. **Everyone comes back to camp and Nectarburr yells at Smokepaw. **Kestrelstar calls in Spiderpaw and Smokepaw to talk to them and tells him the truth. **He punishes them by cleaning the elders' den for half a moon and leaving the camp with a warrior only. Althought, Smokepaw learns the truth about Archfall, causing him to hate Thunderclan even more. *Tinypaw and Wasppaw wake up and Smokepaw spends alot of time with them! *Pumpkinkit goes missing and Smokepaw blames himself **A patrol is sent out to look for the kit but Smokepaw wanders off to the wc-shc border where he finds Chamomilefrost **He doesn't remember her for a second but recognizes her voice. **They share a moment, as well as telling her the truth about what happened with Archfall. **Smokepaw returns home, promising each other they would see each other at gatherings or the border. leafbare *Spiderpaw comes back from the peak, smelling of Thunderclan. **Smokepaw is suspicious and is starting to lose his trust for him. *Smokepaw, Spiderpaw and Rosepaw all go hunting together. **Spiderpaw falls asleep on his hare trap and the three go back to camp. *ApprenticeClan and Ashkit all play an intense snowball fight. **They get tired and snuggle. *Curlypaw runs away and Smokepaw comforts Pheasantpaw once again. *Smokepaw thinks he is developing feelings for Pheasantpaw. *Spiderpaw wants to take Apprenticeclan on an adventure and Smokepaw will come if Pheasantpaw does. Pheasantpaw agrees! *Pheasantpaw gets cold so Smokepaw snuggles with her to keep her warm. **They talk about their training and stuff. *Smokepaw goes to his first gathering! **He meets Smokestorm, a warrior of Riverclan **He finds out that Nighrunner is now Night''star'' and starts freaking out. **He stays at the pass and Spiderpaw finds him as a nervous wreck. **Spiderpaw comforts him, telling him that Windclan is strong **Smokepaw feels better and races his friend back to camp. *Smokepaw realizes his feelings for Pheasantpaw are growing each time he's around her but starts getting jealous when she hangs out with Spiderpaw. *He follows Pheasantpaw into the burial fields and ironically finds Scorchtail and Archfall there. *Smokepaw admits to Spiderpaw that he saw his deceased father, Archfall when entering the grounds. **Smokepaw plans to take Tinypaw, who just remembered Archfall, to see him at the mooncave where he said that Ketsrelstar got his nine lives. **Before he could tell Tinypaw, Pheasantpaw runs out to the territory again and Smokepaw follows her to the edge of the territory and confronts her. **https://prnt.sc/ltt48x, https://prnt.sc/ltt4l5 *Smokepaw and Tinypaw hunt at the Shadowclan border where they meet one of Finchfreckle's siblings, Thrushkit! **Smokepaw learns that Chamomilefrost has ran away and never came back. *Acornbranch and Marigoldeyes die. **Smokepaw feels guilty, thinking it was his fault for not helping the senior warrior. *Smokepaw meets Pansyfoot! *Smokepaw goes on a patrol with Spiderpaw only to find Pheasantpaw's scent out of the territory. **The clan mourns for the apprentice and Smokepaw grows closer to Pansyfoot who he looks up to as a mom. *Rosepaw goes missing as well. **Smokepaw blames himself for the disappearance of his friends and distances himself from his friends. *Spiderpaw and Smokepaw get into a small fight, causing Smokepaw to run away from him before it gets violent. **He climbs the great tree but falls and breaks his leg. *He thinks about having kits when he is older and thinks of names for them. **Spiderpaw thinks that's stupid and Smokepaw admits that he doesn't want anyone to run away again. **Spiderpaw yells at him and Tinypaw speaks up, Koipaw too. *Smokepaw forgives Spiderpaw but doesn't completely trust him yet. *stuff happens 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 12-?? moons *Smokepaw, now Smokefall, is promoted to a warrior alongside Eggclaw, Koileap, Spiderdance, Sleepymeadow(formerly Tiny) and Wasphiss *Smokefall wakes up! *Scorchtail dies and he is devastated. *Chamomilefrost arrives at WindClan with Sticknose as Vanilladove. **Smoke is very thrilled! *He befriends Honeypaw! New Leaf *Smokefall feels distant from his friends and family. *He helps Thymepaw look for herbs out on the territory. **They find a kit frolicking in the territory. Her name is Pup and claims that she is waiting for her buddies to come find her. **They take her in camp anyways in fear of her getting hurt. **Smoke offers to watch over her and naming her Pupkit *Sleepymeadow, his sister, dies in her sleep. *Smoke grieves but Pupkit cheers him up. He promises to find as many dandelions as possible for her 'Senior Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Elder Life' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Deputyship' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Leadership' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Loner Life/Rogue Life/Kittypet Life' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁= Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to |⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Loves | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate/Fling ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Mourns | ⦁⦁ = Misses | ⦁⦁⦁ = Can't bear without ''' ---- |-|The Stars= :Archfall/Warrior/Biological Father/⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Papa was the best. Maybe I can see him one day!" :Smokefall felt close with his biological father during his time in Thunderclan :'''Cloverdapple/Deputy/???/⦁⦁/100% ::"I miss her even if we never knew each other that much." :Cloverdapple was the former deputy of Windclan until she passed away in her sleep. Smokefall woke up to Pheasantpaw's cries and pleas in an attempt to wake up his mother but Lavenderpool told the kits that she was just sleeping and having a good dream. Until Littlerock broke the bad news to Smokefall that she was dead and not sleeping. Little does he know that she is reincarnated into Pansyfoot. :Scorchtail/Senior Warrior/Adoptive Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"He looked like papa Archfall. Now he's dead." :Smokefall really misses his adoptive father but remembers the time he spent with him before he was taken to Thunderclan. He'll always remember his voice and words. :Sleepymeadow/warrior/sister/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"G-Good night... Tiny. I'll see you one day." :Smokefall was left with Rosepaw for a while but Sleepymeadow and Wasphiss woke up from their long slumber. Smokefall will probably teach Sleepymeadow how to not sleep for a long time again. She died in her sleep. |-|ThunderClan= "They killed papa!" |-|WindClan= :Koileap/warrior/Brother figure/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/99% ::"We can be best bro friends forever and we can play forever until we go to Starclan" :Smokefall and Koileap has been best friends since kithood. They(sometimes)never leave each other's sides. :Vanilladove/queen/sister figure, best friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"She's back! I miss her sooo much and now she's back!" :After Smokefall thought she left and will never come back, she did come back and to Windclan! Smokefall never saw his mother and his father died so all he has to look up to is Vanilladove. :Pupkit/kit/best friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/85% ::"I dunno if I'm a father now. I don't really want to be one yet but Pupkit has no one to look up to I guess I can look after her for a while? She's my small best friend though, that's for sure!" :Pupkit was found in Windclan territory, frolicking around with a dandelion in her mouth. He and Thymepaw brought her inside camp to be taken care of. Thymepaw seems to have fallen asleep so now its up to him to make sure she's safe. |-|Outside the Clans= :Pheasantpaw/apprentice/best friend, former crush/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Sh-she's gone..." :Smokefall and Pheasantpaw met in the nursery. Not much is known other than Smokefall warmed up to the she cat after Pumpkinkit disappeared. Pheasantpaw ran away from Windclan like she always wanted to do. :Rosepaw/apprentice/sister/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I'll keep looking for her." :Smokefall would follow Rosepaw around wherever she went. He loved her very much. 'Trivia' *He has kittypet, Thunderclan and Windclan blood *Smokefall stutters when he lies or is nervous. *Smokefall's nickname for Pheasantpaw is "Pheasy". Spiderpaw doesn't seem to like it *He calls Starclan "The Stars" 'Quotes' ❝ Smoke has an interesting pelt, who'd he get it from? ❞ — Chamomilepaw noticing his pelt ❝ Staws sound pwetty! ❞ — Smokekit when Scorchtail agrees to take the family Stargazing ❝ I wove you mama! We'll always be there for you! ❞ — Smokekit when his mother was crying ❝ But she my sister! ❞ ❝''She clearly wasn't. Families are supposed to stick together right?❞ — ''Nightrunner explaining to Smokekit why Champaw left ❝''It okay Waspy. We hewe fo you always''❞ — Smokekit comforting Waspkit ❝''Huh? What happen? Cwovo is just sweeping!❞ — ''Smokekit thinking Cloverdapple is sleeping and not dead ❝ Don't cry Koikit...It be okay! ❞ — Smokekit comforting Koikit ❝Lilacpaw I'm sorry! Smokepaw called to her and goes back in I'm sorry you had to hear that, I can..stay with you?❞ — Smokepaw comforting Lilacpaw when she hears of Cloverdapple's and her sibling's deaths ❝I-I just wanted to see if Archfall was still there. He's my papa from Thunderclan❞ — Smokepaw telling Kestrelstar the truth after sneaking off to the peak ❝I l-love you❞ — Smokepaw confessing his feelings for Pheasantpaw ❝I-I'm sorry....Tinypaw. I hope the Stars will....look after her!❞ — Smokepaw after Thrushkit tells the siblings about Chamomilefrost's disappearance ❝M-mama?❞ — Smokefall when he found out Chamomile came back home 'Fanart' Untitled686-2.png|by sadsleepy Untitled854.png|by sadsleepy Untitled945.png|by sadsleepy litarch fam.png|by dream __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Evergreengamer Category:WindClan Category:Warrior